Plot Bunnies Kill Authors
by zairaswift
Summary: A bunch of random plot bunnies/KHR drabbles. Chapter 1- KHR -Grand Theft Auto. (A nice messed up world for Tsuna) Chapter 2 - Next Generation with the Same Leader. (A world where Tsuna returns to fix a problem. And being a girl.)
1. KHR GTA - Chapter 1

**After writing many stories, which are mostly shitty newbie stuff, I only continue what people want to read. I see your individual reviews and respond to them as soon as possible.**

 **After writing some stories along with some others which I haven't updated in months or maybe a year, I realised they are extremely important to me. Lol.**

 **After all this, I've been unable to update any stories and suddenly made a comeback after a few months. With this, I created a poll which you are free to vote your top 3 stories you want to see updated.**

 **After all that, I developed so many plot bunnies, where I realised they have started to hold me back, and I would like to share those ideas. IF THERE IS ANY STORY HERE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE TO BE COME A FULL FLEDGED STORY, PLEASE TELL ME. :) Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR obviously.**

…

 _ **FIRST CHAPTER OF PLOT BUNNIES KILLS AUTHORS**_

KHR – Grand Theft Auto Edition

Summary: This is just one of the many parallel worlds in the Katekyo Hitman World. This one is a world where no one can die. There are no rules. You do whatever you wish to do. And if you are more familiar with games, this is Grand Theft Auto… KHR style.

Tsuna has been quite the one for guns. Violence, blood, the thrill of fighting, it flowed through his blood and it made him boil in excitement every time he eyed a gun. His weak and girly looks deceived everyone with his prowess in fighting. He had the blood thirst. The killer intent. The skills of someone _inhuman._

There was no one in this world that would be able to beat him. It was like a joke, a game. One of the games like SAO where if you 'die' you just get respawned. It was a world where everything was legal, a world where nothing would affect you. The only downside, is that survival comes into play.

Normal civilians, normal people, yes, they existed. They, however, are unaware of this 'world' of violence until they 'die.'

Police, investigators, scientists, mafia, they all existed. They, instead, are aware of this world. But this doesn't play to Tsuna's advantage. Oh no, this did not. He wanted the world to be at his hand's grasp. Something that not _anyone_ can achieve. People expect him to just conquer the world with just brute force and power of his fighting skills, but don't they realise, that this blood thirsty teen isn't just going to do that. Well obviously, he will eventually, but everyone needs a friend. It's just that he hasn't found one yet.

 _Drugs, crime, shooting, theft, bank robbery._

 _Torture, sex slaves, night clubs._

 _Rape, fighting, drinking._

 _Killing, murder, violence._

All of them legal. All of them free. All available to _anyone._ All acceptable. And no one would say a thing. Power ruled the world with this game like world. A world where blood is spilled mercilessly.

A world. Where Tsuna has already found his footing, at the very top.

…

 **Cry. Well. Yes, that's it.**


	2. Same Leader - Chapter 2

**Same Leader, One leader, I can't even.**

 **:^)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

…

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Chapter of Plot Bunnies Kill Authors**_

Next Generation: with the Same Leader

Summary: After being a lone ghost for after his death, Tsuna comes back alive due to some unknown force and so did the entire 10th generation. What he didn't expect was that the box animals have become what we know as wild animals. Nor did he expect to be a girl. Well. Shit.

During the time of his death, he realised that heirs would be impossible, considering just how much he was unable to bring the fact that he would raise his child into a mafia boss. He may have been known as the strongest in title and the Vongola Decimo, but he still disagrees the way of the mafia. After he kills a number of people on a mission, he often reflects on it and wonders how many husbands, wives, children and relatives would be affected by the loss.

Because of this, he made sure that all his underman and those who served below him in ranking knew the risks of being in the mafia and what would become of them if they were to ever lose their life.

The loss of the Vongola Decimo was rather more of a special day for everyone present. Old age may have been one thing, but it wouldn't ever be the same again.

…

As always, we have Tsuna get reborn again. The moment he died, that moment his heart stopped, he knew that it was finally the end of his life. All his guardians were lying beside him, except for Lambo. The second he closed his eyes, he heard one last voice.

"Oh, it's far too early, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

 _Early for what? His death? Seriously? He's had enough of all the shenanigans that he has had to put up for HIS ENTIRE LIFE SPAN, so why would they want to extend it?_

"Aw, you're so cute~"

 _Ha? He's a fucking grandpa like his great, great, great grandfather._

"Oi I'm still young, Decimo. Do I look that old? _"_

 _No, you're a freaking pedo by maintaining that appearance._

"I tutored him well."

 _Ayy fuck off Reborn, I don't want to have you in my peaceful rest._

"What do you mean, _fuck off?_ "

 _Yes, try go ahead and try to 'kill' me. I'm already dead._

"Oh no, I told you Tsu-kun, you still have _so_ much more. It's way too early to think like that."

And that's when he realised that he had kept his eyes close for all that time thinking that he was lying in his little grave, that he was lying in a small field of grass, surrounded by various people. Aka, Byakuran, Giotto, Reborn. Ah. Why are they alive?

"This is the after world~ or just where we reside in the rings. This place just sort of connects the mare, Vongola and Arcobaleno."

"Ah okay, what about it," said Tsuna.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Are you kidding me? I've lived a good long life."

"Eh, we aren't continuing it, you're getting reborn back into the world."

"Ha?"

"Bye bye~"

…

And that's how he ends up in this situation. Standing in front of a mirror, he is faced by a petite brunette girl, rather cute as well, if it weren't for the fact he was that girl. He swore that his peaceful death vengeance would be to go and kill Reborn, Giotto and Byakuran. But no. He had no ring. He had no gloves. Nothing. Just a weak girl body. He didn't need those pills. But he wouldn't risk going into Hyper Dying Will mode when he hasn't… you know, become accustomed to this new body.

The room he was is was definitely his own from when he was a teenager. It felt weird to be an old man to be in a 24 year old girl's body. Is this what it feels like to be centuries old and be in some 24 year old body, like Giotto?

It's definitely paedophilia. I mean, what else could he call it?

To just get back up from an entire life time of _mafia things_ and then wake up in a cute innocent girl's body, is just _so wrong._

He was straight as fuck, but he accepted all relationships, it's just that he was married to Kyoko. Was. How would he get a partner in this life?

Wait, what was he thinking? Already going so far in the future as if he had already accepted the fact he was now a girl.

Okay, screw all that, his _thing_ was gone. He also had _things_ on his chest. He couldn't even bare to look down. He decided to change into pants and a shirt, closing his eyes in the process, to find it more comfortable to see himself in clothes familiar to him.

No one was in the home, but something caught his eye, which was the little calendar that sat right beside him on the table. Where it happened to display exactly 27 years after his death. His hyper intuition has left him, which was a good thing, because he was able to sense the presence of people downstairs, outside the house.

Putting on shoes, he opened the door, only to meet the most familiar people to him, reverted back to their younger selves.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari, Lambo!" he exclaimed. An expectedly high pitched voice came out of his mouth, making him gag.

"Juu-Juudaime? Wh-what, WHAT SORCERY HAS MADE YOU LIKE… LIKE THIS?!" demanded Gokudera, looking up and down.

Everyone was reacting quite interestingly to Tsuna's new appearance. They were all interrupted when they were then met by the presence of more people.

The Arcobaleno. The Shimon. The Varia (somehow). The Chiavarone. The Vongola First Generation. Kyoko and Haru.

It was probably the best and worst thing Tsuna had ever seen, especially when they were all in his current home.

"Now I would like to explain why we are all here," started Giotto.

"No, let me please~" said someone, aka Byakuran, who just flew into the already crowded lounge along with his Mare gang.

"…"

"So as you can see, our Tsu-kun became Tsu-chan, and the reason why we are all here is because there has been another time problem and in this current time, something has happened during the time we were dead."

"And what would that be?" asked Tsuna.

"Well, the box animals are now roaming the lands of the normal world causing a rather large havoc and because of the loss of presence of Vongole Decimo and the other great people, the 7 cubed policy caused this time rift," finished Byakuran.

"So what do we do now?"

"First of all we want to ask you a question," asked a few of his guardians, Byakuran, some of the Arcobaleno, Shimon, Varia, Dino etc.

"Uh… sure," replied Tsuna.

"We all know you're pretty much a guy inside, but are you by any chance interested in guys?"

…

 **Well. Yeah. I can't really do much about this one.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Zaira Swift.**


End file.
